This invention relates generally to intraocular lens implantation, and more particularly concerns apparatus and method for maneuvering haptics attached to or integral with an artificial lens during its implantation in the eye.
A common difficulty encountered during insertion of an artificial lens into the eye is that of haptic insertion. Generally speaking, two haptics are integral with or attached to or are integral with the lens to project oppositely therefrom; and it is necessary to insert both haptics into the eye cavity in a leading and trailing sequence, as respects the two haptics.
The purpose of the haptics when implanted is to position the lens correctly in the eye. Due to the very short length of the incision in the side wall of the eye, proper maneuvering of the haptics through the incision and into the eye cavity requires great skill. The problem is made more difficult when a folded, soft, silicon lens is to be implanted, since the lens tends to automatically unfold in the eye after its release by forceps, and this can occur suddenly and prior to complete insertion of the lagging or trailing haptic into the eye cavity, disturbing haptic insertion. Thus, failure to achieve the simultaneous insertion of both haptics and lens (i.e., optic) can occur using conventional instrumentation, during cataract surgery. There is, accordingly, great need for improved instrumentation to obviate or minimize this as well as other associated problems.